


All in the Families

by raptor4d4



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Groping, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Swapping, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subliminal Messages, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: In an alternate universe where the fateful storm never happens, Max and Chloe are happily dating and enjoying life in Arcadia Bay.  But in their shadow lurks a dark obsession.  Warren Graham has had his eye on Max for a while.  He wants her and is willing to use any tool he can to get her.  Even hypnosis.  Careful study of subliminal messaging hypnosis has given him the key he needs to make Max his forever!  But fate is not on his side, leading to perhaps the most bizarre family reunion ever!





	1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families – Part 1 **

Warren Graham sat in his Blackwell dorm room, typing furiously at the computer. His eyes, red from lack of sleep, were glued to his computer monitor, the only source of light in this darkened room. Warren’s room was a complete mess. Books and papers were scattered all around. The ones he deemed most critical were sitting on his desk. He has spent the past few weeks pouring through them for the answers he sought. After many sleepless nights he finally perfected his project. He had a successful test run. Now it was time to move on to the final phase of his plan.

He finished typing. His hands shook from a combination of nerves and too much coffee. This was the most crucial part of the project! He had to get this right because if something went wrong, he wouldn’t be able to fix it! This was a one-shot deal. He wouldn’t get a second chance. He pushed aside his keyboard and pulled up a small microphone he had connected to his computer. He looked around his desk for a specific piece of paper. He had what he wanted to say all written out. He found the sheet he was looking for underneath a very large book. He pushed the book off his desk and it landed on the floor, its title barely visible in the dim light: “The Secrets to Subliminal Hypnosis”

Warren held up the sheet so he could read it and positioned the microphone near his mouth. He moved his mouse to the “Record” button on the screen. As the pointer hovered over the button he took several deep breaths to calm himself. When he was ready, he clicked the button and started reading aloud…

“Sex,” he began. “You want to have sex. You want to have sex with each other. All the time. It doesn’t matter who else you may love. You don’t care who else you are dating. You must have sex every chance you get. Whenever you’re alone together, have sex with each other. Whenever you are together, have sex the first chance you get. Ladies, you must dress in kinky clothes and sexy lingerie for your man. Do whatever he wants to get him aroused! When he does fuck you, the sex will feel incredible! Men, you will always feel virulent and strong. Reward your woman for her love and hard work and you’ll be rewarded too! Have sex all the time. Don’t think too much about it. Just do it. It is perfectly natural to have constant sex. It is what people who love each other do. And you love each other. Have any kind of sex you want. Just have sex. You love sex. You love having sex with each other. You must have sex. You must have sex.” 

When Warren arrived at Blackwell, he was determined to get a girlfriend. And he found the perfect one. Max Caulfield. He was easily able to start a friendship with her. But a romance was proving much more difficult. He tried all kinds of little tricks and subtle manipulations to get her to go out with him but he constantly found himself friendzoned. A couple months after classes began, he found out why when he saw Max kissing a blue-haired girl named Chloe. 

He had seen Chloe around town a few times, mostly mouthing off at people and getting into trouble. Warren was surprised Max would ever want to hang out with a girl like her. But later he learned that the two of them were old childhood friends. They reunited after her return to Arcadia Bay and somehow became an item. Warren wasn’t sure of the details. And at this stage he didn’t want to know. He was just heartbroken.

Warren tried to move on. He tried to find another girl that interested him. Stella was nice. And Brooke was constantly after him. But he wanted Max. She haunted his every thought. He had to have her! But how could he pull her away from Chloe? Truthfully he was a little afraid of that blue-haired punk. He figured that if he did make a pass at her girlfriend, Chloe would rip his balls off. 

While he pondered this dilemma Warren had to deal with another problem. Brooke’s advances were starting to get annoying and she wasn’t letting up. In truth, Brooke kind of scared him too so he found an alternative way to get her to back off. In his spare time Warren had been researching the subject of hypnosis, specifically subliminal hypnosis, for fun. He intensified his research and decided to put it to the test. He developed a crude subliminal hypnosis program and recorded a message encouraging Brooke to leave him alone. He found a song Brooke wanted, merged the program with the mp3 and gave it to her. After that day Brooke stopped bothering him. She would still talk to him as a friend but she wouldn’t try to pressure him into a date again. 

With Brooke no longer an issue, he went back to his Max obsession. Then it clicked. Like a bolt of lightning a moment of brilliance hit him. If he could use hypnosis to drive Brooke away…maybe he could use it to bring Max to him? 

He went to work carefully plotting things out. Weeks of research yielded an improved subliminal hypnosis program, one where the effects could not easily be undone, if they ever could at all. He finished everything just in time for a week-long holiday break. It was Friday afternoon and many students had gone home for the week. Only a handful would remain on campus. Max was going to be one of them. She didn’t want to leave her beloved Chloe again so soon so she was going to stay at Blackwell rather than go back to Seattle. Warren wanted to make his move now. With a full week ahead of them with very few people around, he and Max could have lots of sex with minimal chance of interruption!

As soon as he was finished here he would go to Max’s room. He’d convince her to let him inside. He merged the hypnosis file with a song he knew Max really liked and uploaded it to a special mp3 player with a built-in speaker. Once he was in the room, he would turn it on. It wouldn’t take long for the hypnosis to take effect. Max of course wouldn’t notice anything and hopefully wouldn’t make any attempts at turning off the player before the song finished. To be safe, he set the player to loop the song so multiple exposures would guarantee the effects. Since he would be in the room, Warren would also be exposed to the hypnosis. That was part of the plan too. The hypnosis would make Max and Warren want each other and want to please each other. He wanted to make sure he would always want Max. Making sure he was hypnotized too would guarantee that. Once he and Max were an item, he’d make up another program to get Chloe to take a hike.

But one step at a time!

The program was finished. The song was uploaded to the mp3 player. It was time to act! Warren quickly changed and stuck the player into his pocket. With a confident smile, he marched out of his room and to the girl’s dorm.

The hall of Max’s floor was quiet and empty. Most had gone home and the rest were out for the day. But Warren was sure Max would be in her room. Even if she wasn’t, he’d just wait for her. He’d wait as long as it took. 

He knocked on Max’s door and quietly waited for an answer. None came. He knocked again. Still no answer. “Max! It’s me! Can we talk for a bit?” he called out. Still no response. He sighed. 

“Guess she stepped out for a bit,” he thought. “But I’ll wait!” 

He turned to walk down the hall. He’d wait around the corner by the showers so she wouldn’t see him when she walked in. But before he could reach that hall he froze when he heard the stairwell door open. He looked up, his heart racing at the thought that it might be Max. But his heart sank when he saw that it was David Madsen, head of Blackwell’s security. 

David stepped onto the floor and the first thing he saw was Warren, still as a statue. An awkward silence followed as the two men looked at each other. Then David’s face contorted with anger and he stomped towards Warren. 

“You! What are you doing here?! Girls dorm is off limits to boys!” he growled. 

Warren gulped as David loomed over him. 

“I-I’m sorry! I was…just looking for Max. Max Caulfield.”

“I know who she is! She’s dating my stepdaughter…”

Warren knew David had a stepdaughter but he didn’t realize that it was Chloe! This made things even more awkward for him. After all, he was planning to hypnotize Chloe too! Not that he was about to tell David that…

Warren was at a loss for words, which only served to heighten David’s suspicions. Was he really here for Max? Or did he have another purpose? David was here to make one last sweep of the dorms before heading home for the evening. He wanted to make sure all the girls who left had locked their doors. He didn’t want thieves sneaking into their rooms and stealing things. Thieves like Warren, perhaps?

David eyed Warren’s right hand. It was grasping his pocket very tightly. What did he have in there? 

“Turn out your pockets,” he ordered. 

Warren didn’t want to but he knew there was no getting away from David until he did. He pulled out the mp3 player and showed it to him. David snatched it away and examined it. No names or markings on it to identify an owner. He asked if it belonged to him. Warren choked out a yes but David didn’t believe him. He seemed a little too nervous about David having this thing. Did David arrive too late? Did this boy sneak into someone’s room and steal this from someone? He’d find out.

“Until I can make sure this actually belongs to you, I’m going to hold onto it.” David stuck the mp3 player into his pocket, much to Warren’s fear and annoyance. He tried to protest but David wouldn’t hear it. “I’m going to keep it locked up in my office,” he explained. “You want it back, you’ll get it back next week after I’ve had a chance to check on this. Now get out of here!”

He stepped aside so Warren could leave. Defeated, at least for now, Warren slowly walked past him to the stairwell. Just as he opened the door, David spoke to him one last time.

“Oh, and if you’re really looking for Max, you won’t find her here tonight,” David explained. “Her parents came into town to surprise her. They’re joining my family for dinner at my place tonight.” 

He waited for Warren to leave. After he was gone, David examined the mp3 player again. Did Warren really steal this? He thought about turning it on but cringed at the thought of listening to any song that might be on it. He hated the music kids were listening to these days. He pocketed the player and returned to his office after checking the doors like he intended. 

David sat at his desk and dove into a few last minute reports he wanted to get through. The inspection of the campus was to his satisfaction. Everything seemed secure. He would still have some men patrolling the campus during the holiday and he would come in for a few sweeps from time to time too. But not too many. Joyce insisted he take some time off this week too. She wanted him to make some time for family bonding. Since she started dating Max, Chloe wasn’t quite as rebellious and full of attitude as she used to be. They actually had a few family meals that didn’t end in explosive arguments, believe it or not. David did care about Chloe and wanted to bond with her. He hoped she would finally warm up to him too.

Time flies when you’re going over reports. David glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye and did a double-take. He was already half an hour late! He quickly grabbed his things, locked his office and hurried to his car…

Meanwhile, at the Madsen household, a small dinner party was underway. After her last class of the day had ended, Max made a beeline for Chloe’s house to be with her girlfriend. When she got there she found Chloe and Joyce sitting in the living room together, struggling to hold back grins and laughs. Max immediately knew something was up. She found out what when her parents emerged from the garage to surprise her. Max was so happy to see her parents! She was enjoying Blackwell and Arcadia Bay but she still missed her family. This was the first time Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield had been back to Arcadia Bay in five years. They were happy to see Joyce again and were still shocked by how much Chloe had changed. They were plenty shocked when Max told them they were dating now but they supported their daughter just the same. 

Vanessa called Joyce in advance to let her know they’d be coming in for a surprise. Joyce went out and bought everything they needed for a nice celebratory dinner. Ryan and Vanessa weren’t about to turn down some of Joyce’s specialty cooking! 

A big beef roast cooked in the kitchen oven while the two families mingled and talked in the living room. Ryan and Vanessa sat on the couch, Joyce in an arm chair and Max and Chloe in two dining table chairs they pulled up. The two teens sat side by side and holding hands while they laughed and talked with their parents. The parents were all very pleased. They hadn’t seen such glowing expressions on the faces of their children in a long time…

After a while Chloe checked her watch and sighed. 

“Step-douche is pretty damn late! So which do you think it is? He’s busting some weed-smoking skater or erecting a concrete wall around the campus?” Chloe laughed at her own joke. Though Max and Joyce chuckled too, Vanessa and Ryan weren’t too amused. 

“Chloe, you really shouldn’t call your stepfather names like that,” Vanessa scolded. But Joyce tapped her leg to get her attention and explained how “step-douche” had more or less become a term of endearment now. She was starting to like David, if only a little bit, but still liked to put up a front. 

“This David fellow sounds interesting,” Ryan chimed in. “I’m looking forward to meeting him.” 

He soon got his chance. The front door opened and David hurried inside, quickly apologizing for his tardiness. Everyone laughed and welcomed him inside. Max introduced David to her parents while Joyce and Chloe finished dinner. Chloe set the table while Joyce got the roast out of the oven. When everything was ready, everyone gathered around the table to sit down. David was the last to sit down. He immediately went to greet everyone upon coming home and didn’t take the time to empty his pockets or even take off his jacket. He quickly returned to the front door and put his security guard hat and coat on the hooks. He pulled everything from his pockets and put them on the phone table. Just as he was about to walk away and join the others, he spied something next to his keys.

Warren’s mp3 player. 

He picked it up and examined it. It actually took him a few moments to remember what it was. He meant to lock it up in his office but he became so engrossed in those reports that he completely forgot it! 

“Hey! What’s the holdup, Sergeant Pepper?”

Chloe came over to drag him back to the table. Chloe saw the mp3 player and snatched it from his hands.

“Hey!” David said. Chloe ignored him. She examined the player and chuckled. 

“You planning to serenade us during dinner?”

She turned it on. A soft instrumental tune started placing, surprisingly loud despite the small size of the device. Max perked up when she heard it. 

“Hey! I know that song! I love it!”

Chloe smiled softly when she heard that. She loved hearing Max say she loved something. Especially her. Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by David as he attempted to take the player back. 

“That’s not mine, Chloe. I confiscated that from a student. I think it might be stolen,” he explained. Chloe scoffed at him.

“Eh, maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. A little music during dinner won’t hurt. And you can take this back when we’re done.”

She returned to the dinner table, mp3 player in hand, and put it in the middle of the table so everyone could hear it. She didn’t like the song that much but if Max liked it, that was enough for her. David sighed and joined them at the table, not wanting to start an argument. Chloe and Max sat side by side. David sat to Chloe’s left. Ryan sat next to him and then it was Joyce, Vanessa and Max again. 

It was a very pleasant dinner. David and Ryan hit it off pretty quickly, bonding mostly over their love of sports and quickly began making bets about the football game that would be on the next day. Joyce and Vanessa chitchatted about various things, reconnecting after all these years. Max and Chloe stayed pretty quiet, eating their meals and glancing at each other, quietly anxious over the night they had planned. After everyone was fast asleep, Max and Chloe planned to have a lot of fun…

All during dinner, the mp3 player blasted its music. It only had the one song on it and it played on a loop the entire meal. Every so often a very…strange…sensation would wash over everyone at the table. Conversations would slow down. Everyone would pause and their eyes would glaze over. But as quickly as it came, it ended. No one really noticed. And no one ever suspected…

Joyce’s cooking was always a success. Barely any food was left when they were done. For a long time after everyone just sat at the table, talking and laughing and enjoying the music. After a while Joyce clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you all for coming to dinner tonight,” she began. “Ryan, Vanessa, it just hasn’t been the same without you two around. I’ve missed these meals. I really have. I hope you all enjoyed the roast. And I hope you all left room for dessert! What are you all in the mood for?”

Chloe chuckled loudly before anyone could say anything. She grinned at everyone and said there is only one tasty treat she was in the mood for. She slid her arm around Max’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“This sexy little thing right here!” Chloe declared. 

They kissed. And it wasn’t a small peck on the cheek or even lips. This was a full-on, swallowing-your-lover’s-tongue kiss. Max and Chloe moaned loudly while they practically devoured each other’s faces. Max took the initiative and slide her hand up Chloe’s shirt to feel her breasts. Chloe moaned louder and squeezed Max’s butt. While these young woman went at each other their parents looked on…smiling. 

The hypnosis was kicking in. Max and Chloe were on the verge of having sex right then and there, in front of their parents. But no one said a word. No one minded. Sex between two young lovers…was a natural and beautiful thing. No reason to keep it hidden. No reason for them not to proclaim to their families that they were in love. And what better way to prove that than to have sex right then and there? It was all…perfectly normal. 

Joyce chuckled and turned to Ryan and Vanessa. 

“I really must thank you both for letting Max return to Arcadia Bay,” she said to them. “Max coming back was just what Chloe needed. I haven’t seen my girl this happy in years. And thanks to Max, Chloe and David are finally starting to get along!”

Chloe was horny but she wasn’t deaf. She heard what her mother was saying. She stopped kissing Max and pulled away, though this didn’t stop Max from trying to grope her some more. Chloe looked…confused. No one realized it but the hypnosis was still doing a number on her mind. Tweaking her perception. Maneuvering trains of thought into completely new directions. This lasted only a moment before she smiled. 

“Yeah…” she started slowly. “You’re right.”

She turned and looked at David. He didn’t say a word. Chloe smiled. 

“We _are_ getting closer, aren’t we? I mean, before Max came back…I never would have done THIS!” 

She pulled away from Max completely and dove at David’s lap. With a series of swift motions she unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, erect from watching Max and Chloe make out. And as quick and as casual as can be, Chloe started giving him a blowjob. His cock was a bit big so she had trouble swallowing the whole thing. She sucked on the tip to get it wet and forced her head down to get as much of his cock in her mouth as she could. She wasn’t very fond of the taste but figured it was time to give her stepfather a blowjob. 

David made no resistance when Chloe did this. He didn’t even make a sound of surprise or protest. All he did was smile lovingly as his stepdaughter started giving him a blowjob. The rest of the parents were exactly the same way. Joyce was overjoyed to see her daughter and husband getting along well enough to share a blowjob. Ryan and Vanessa were pleased to see them bond as well. Only Max was disappointed. Disappointed that her girlfriend was now paying more attention to her stepfather than to her. But she knew better than to say anything. She didn’t want to ruin a bonding moment. If anything, she should help!

Max got up and moved around to David’s chair. She stood alongside him, looking down at Chloe’s head as it moved up and down to blow him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he looked at her. Max smiled softly and gave David a small wink. David smiled back. The two leaned in and kissed. Max stuck her tongue into David’s mouth and his into hers. This kiss wasn’t nearly as impassioned as the one between Max and Chloe just now but still hot. It made David’s cock even harder and Max a little wet. David rested one hand on Chloe’s head and placed the other on Max’s stomach. He slid it under her shirt and up to her bra. With a quick tug her bra came off and fell to the floor, leaving no obstruction for David to feel her breasts. 

While these three kissed, groped and sucked, Joyce decided to start clearing the table. Dessert could wait. Vanessa volunteered to help and they carried dishes back into the kitchen. Ryan couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. Max was becoming a damn good kisser! Later on he would need to check just how good she was getting…first-hand. But Max was helping Chloe and David bond. Until they were done, Ryan had another idea to entertain himself. 

Vanessa returned to the table to gather up more dishes. Joyce remained in the kitchen to start washing. Ryan came up behind her slowly and quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oh! Ryan…” Joyce cried out. She blushed as he tightened his grip around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. He breathed in her scent and whispered in her ear. 

“You know, I thought about bedding you a lot while we lived here. I don’t understand why I never did,” he whispered. Joyce chuckled.

“Well you’re here now. What’s stopping you?” she whispered back.

Absolutely nothing. 

He pulled up Joyce’s skirt and pulled down her panties. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed, prompting Joyce to moan. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock. His hands shook a little bit as he lined it up with her pussy, excited to finally do this. He rubbed the tip against her pussy, soaking it with her juices, before sliding it in. They both cried out with delight. Their cries were quickly replaced with the sounds of Ryan’s hips slapping against Joyce’s ass. 

“Oh damn, Joyce! You’re so tight! Can you get any tighter?!” said Ryan.

“I can try!” Joyce panted. 

She tightened herself more and Ryan rewarded her by moving even faster. Vanessa returned with more dishes and stood next to Joyce, seemingly oblivious at first to the fact that her husband was having sex with another woman right beside her. When she did turn her head to look at them, she was visibly upset. But not for the reasons you’d think. 

“Ryan! I’m surprised at you!” she said to him.

She pulled down her pants and panties, turning a little so he could clearly see her ass. 

“You should always fuck your wife _first_ after a meal. _Then_ your friends!” she scolded. 

“Sorry Vanessa!”

To make it up to her, he reached over and fingered her pussy. Vanessa smiled and moaned. Wasn’t as good as his cock but it would do in a pinch. The two women proceeded to wash the dishes as best they could with Ryan alternating fucking and fingering them both. 

Meanwhile Chloe and Max had stepped it up a notch with David. Now both girls were shirtless and kneeling on the floor and giving David a double-blowjob. They licked all up and down his shaft and took turns sucking on his cock. David watched them both work with a smile. He was so wrong about these two. Though she was his stepdaughter, he thought for sure Chloe would be nothing but a dropout and a stoner. And shy little Max? She was a time bomb of trouble if ever there was one. But he could see now how good they both were. In more ways than one! 

Both girls stopped and Chloe whispered in Max’s ear. Max smiled and nodded and moved away. Chloe stood up and sat on the dining room table. Smiling at her stepfather, she removed her boots then her pants. She stood up and slid off her panties, now completely nude. Max removed her pants but kept her panties on, fingering her pussy underneath them as she watched Chloe climb onto David’s lap. She reached down and lined up his rock hard dick with her pussy. As soon as she felt the tip against her soaking wet pussy lips, she thrust down. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out. 

It had been a while since she had sex with a man. Too many of the guys in Arcadia Bay were wimps and losers. And of course after Max showed up she only had interest in her sexy little body. But since this was her stepfather, she’d make an exception. Chloe thrust as hard as she could to take all of his cock inside her. She was going to go balls deep if it was the last thing she’d do! And she almost had it! She wrapped her arms around David and pressed her chest against his, gritting her teeth and struggling to force herself down further. David could tell how much she was struggling. He placed his hands on her ass, giving her cheeks a soft squeeze, and helped force her down. At last she did it. She had his full length inside her! It hurt a little but she took pride in it. Still gripping David tightly she continued to fuck him long and hard, her grunting mixing with the sounds of Joyce and Vanessa’s moaning from the kitchen. 

Max had been watching them this whole time, masturbating furiously and fondling her tits. She finally removed her panties because they had become thoroughly soaked. After David and Chloe really got into the momentum, she tore her gaze away to check on Joyce and her parents in the kitchen. The dishes had been completely forgotten. Joyce, Ryan and Vanessa were now all completely naked. Ryan stood in the middle of the kitchen with his hands on his hips. Vanessa and Joyce were on their knees. His wife was in front of him and had offered her ample rack for a tittyfuck. He would never turn down a tittyfuck from his wife and happily watched as she wrapped her boobs around his member and began massaging them. Vanessa’s face was flushed as she felt her husband’s warmth in her bosom. Every time the tip of his cock poked out between them she tried to give it a quick lick. And while Vanessa worked on Ryan’s front, Joyce attacked him from the rear. She had her hands on his hips and her tongue in his asshole, her own boobs jiggling as she licked him.

Max was starting to feel very jealous. She was the only one not having sex. And looking at the breasts of the two adult women made her conscious of just how small her own tits were. She squeezed them and quietly prayed that one day they would get bigger. Or maybe her parents would let her get a boob job? 

Tired of being left out, Max moved to join Chloe and David. She dropped to her knees and brought her face in close to David’s cock. This close, Chloe’s cum splattered on her face each time Chloe thrust her hips to fuck David. Max licked her lips and stuck out her tongue. Every time Chloe lifted herself up, she licked David’s shaft. She fingered her own pussy as she licked, growing incredibly horny from Chloe’s taste. 

“Fuck me, step-douche!” Chloe cried out. “Fuck me till you cum!”

He squeezed her ass tighter.

“I’m almost there, Chloe! I got shoot my load!” he grunted. 

“Do it! Shoot it inside me! FUCK ME!”

David did as he was asked, unloading all his cum inside her, so much that it came leaking out of Chloe’s hole and down his shaft. Max eagerly licked it all up. About that same time Ryan came as well. He shot his load and it rained all over Vanessa’s face and tits. When she realized he had climaxed, Joyce quickly moved in to help Vanessa clean up, licking her face and tits while Vanessa scooped up as much as she could. 

With their “dessert” now finished, everybody went about cleaning up so they could retire to the living room. David removed his clothes since he was the only one still wearing any. Everyone sat down except Max. She was very grumpy. She crossed her arms and stood in front of them all, glaring at them. She announced that it wasn’t fair that she was the only one who hadn’t had sex yet. 

“It’s MY turn now!” she declared. “Dad, get over here! I want _you_ to fuck me.”

Warren’s hypnosis had an added bonus for the men. The mind has great power over the body. And if it thinks the body still has strength enough for another round of sex, it can make it so. Being surrounded by so many naked women, the cocks of Ryan and David were already hard again and ready for more action. And with Max’s demand, Ryan knew just where to stick his! 

He stood up and positioned himself in front of his daughter. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her lovingly. 

“My little Max. All grown up and ready to have sex with her father! You ready for this?” he asked. 

Max rolled her eyes. 

“Need you ask?!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, needing to stand on her tiptoes a bit so she could reach him. He was a lot taller than her. His beard tickled her face but she didn’t let that stop her from swallowing her father’s tongue. She spread her legs a bit and sandwiched his cock between her thighs. She moved her pelvis so she could rub it like she was giving his cock a handjob. This really excited Ryan. He couldn’t wait to stick his cock inside her! 

When they finished kissing she pulled away. She put one foot up on the coffee table and spread her leg so everyone could see her pussy. She spread it open so Ryan and everyone could see how much she was quivering in anticipation inside. Her face was red and her breathing grew shaky as the moment she had been waiting for drew near. 

“I love you, Dad…” she breathed. “Please fuck me! Love me like you love Mom!”

Vanessa blushed and smiled as she watched her husband move in closer. He pressed the tip of his cock against his daughter’s pussy and slid it right in. Under Warren’s hypnosis, sex with each other would always be pleasurable. This was no exception. Max let out a small scream as her father penetrated her. He was so big! This was the first real cock she ever had inside her and it was FANTASTIC! She hugged him and moaned uncontrollably as Ryan fucked her good and hard, her juices already running down her legs like a river. 

“Harder, Daddy! Harder! Fuck me and make me a woman! I need you inside me! Fuck me MORE!”

Ryan was not about to disappoint his only daughter! He had been hugging her this whole time. He slid his hands down her back, felt up her ass and grabbed her hips. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck again as he lifted her up. Holding her up by her hips, Ryan had the momentum to plow his daughter even harder. 

“YES! Thank you, Dad! Thank you, Daddy! Pound me just like this! POUND ME!” 

She kissed him again, overjoyed to have him inside her. In all the excitement these two had completely forgotten about everyone else. All eyes were on these two and all hands were otherwise engaged. Chloe, Vanessa and Joyce all fingered, rubbed and massaged their pussies as hard as they could as they watched Ryan and Max fuck. David was stroking his cock hard but that wasn’t enough for him. He needed to fuck someone’s hole! He thought briefly about grabbing his wife or maybe Vanessa but then he got a better idea. 

David quickly got up and positioned himself behind Max. He grabbed Max’s waist to steady her. She stopped kissing her father and looked at him, confused as to what he was trying to do. But Ryan knew. He slowed down just enough so David could get into position and take aim. And when he was ready he thrust his cock into Max’s asshole for a double-penetration. 

Max clenched her fists and let out an earsplitting scream. 

“OH FUUUUUUUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK MEEEEEE!!”

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her face contorted with ecstasy. She kept screaming and babbling incoherently as the two men plowed both her holes with as much strength and vigor as they could muster. Max’s mind had gone completely blank, overwhelmed by her first double-penetration. She couldn’t be happier!

And like David, the other women had had enough too. With both the men occupied, they turned to each other for pleasure. Chloe was sitting on the couch between Joyce and Vanessa. Her mother grabbed her and kissed her, feeling up her breasts and playing with her nipples. Chloe kissed her back in the same way she kissed David before with her tongue deep in her mother’s mouth. Vanessa knelt on the floor and spread open Chloe’s legs. She gasped when she saw something white oozing out of her hole.

“You still have some of David’s cum inside you! Let me help with that…” she said slyly. She stuck out her tongue and licked it all up. She then tongue-fucked the girl, swirling her tongue around inside her to get all the cum she could. David didn’t taste half bad! Not as good as her husband but still good! 

Max’s screams of joy reverberated around the house, drowning out all other sound. Ryan and David said nothing as they fucked her. They didn’t really need to. Max’s holes were good and tight! She was an incredible fuck! Ryan was very proud of his daughter and her sexual prowess. She was even better than he thought! David was greatly enjoying her asshole. If only he knew anal with this girl felt so good! He would have pulled her into his office one day and fucked her right on his desk! He quietly raged at himself for waiting this long. His rage subsided as he felt himself nearing climax. He told Ryan this and he picked up the pace so they could cum at the same time. They asked Max if she was nearly ready but she didn’t hear them at all. Her tongue was flopping out of her mouth, a sign her mind was completely purged by the pleasure. The men both grinned. 

“I’m cumming, Max!” Ryan said to her. “Get ready for my cum!”

“Take it all, girl!” David chimed in. “Hope your ass can take it!”

They shot their loads in both her holes. As soon as she felt their white-hot cum inside her, Max screamed again and climaxed herself. She finally released her grip around her father’s neck and leaned back, resting against David’s chest and her arms hanging limp at her sides. She closed her eyes and panted, a wide smile on her face as she savored the sensation of her insides filled with cum. 

“That…was…perfect…” she thought.

They withdrew their cocks and loads of their cum splattered onto the carpet. Slowly they lowered her so could stand up properly. That sex took a lot out of Max and her legs were wobbly. When they heard everyone climax the other three women stopped fucking too. They smiled as Max stood between Ryan and David and lovingly took their arms, resting her head on her father’s arm. 

“That was GREAT, Dad! You’re the best Dad a girl could ask for! And David, thanks for jumping in! I’ve always wanted to try a double-penetration!”

Chloe laughed when she heard that.

“Why didn’t you say that sooner?!” she asked, still half-chuckling. “You know I’ve got two strap-ons. I could find someone else for a threesome! Maybe that Dana chick? She’s hot!”

Max and Chloe both laughed. Their laughter died when their eyes met. Their smiles faded and their expressions turned serious. You could almost feel the electricity surging between them. Though they both just had sex, they wanted more. Most of all, they wanted sex with each other! And seeing each other naked didn’t help suppress their libido!

“Bye Mom! David!” Chloe jumped up. She grabbed Max’s hand and pulled her to the stairs. 

“Later!” Max said over her shoulder, giggling as she followed Chloe up to her bedroom. They certainly could have had sex in the living room. But all of Chloe’s toys were in her room. 

The parents all laughed as they watched the girls go. When they upstairs the four of them turned their attention to each other. Vanessa looked at the clock. 

“Well, as fun as this has all been, we should probably get back to our motel,” Vanessa announced. 

Everyone was disappointed by this announcement. Joyce was so disappointed that she flat-out wouldn’t have it.

“Why bother going back to your motel? Why don’t you both stay here tonight?”

“I appreciate the offer, Joyce, but where would we sleep? You don’t have any spare beds, do you?”

Joyce laughed. 

“Who needs a spare bed? You two can share ours! I’m sure we can all squeeze in. And we can have sex the rest of the night if we want!” 

And they did want that. They wanted that BAD! A moment of silence passed and the four of them hurried up the bedroom like Max and Chloe did minutes before. This was going to be a wild night! 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families – Part 2 **

At about midnight that night, anyone standing in the second floor of the Madsen household would be bombarded on both sides by loud and constant erotic moaning and yelling. 

It has been over four hours since everyone retired to the bedrooms. But no one has actually “retired” yet. 

Sex.

Constant and endless sex has ensued since the doors of the two bedrooms slammed shut. Thanks for Warren’s hypnosis, these three couples could think of nothing but having sex with each other. And why not? Sex was a perfectly natural thing! It was a sign of love and affection. And the more people you shared it with, the better! It didn’t matter if you were related or not. Sex was the best way to express your love! Or at least that’s how they all viewed things now, thanks to the hypnosis. 

In the parents’ bedroom, Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield and David and Joyce Madsen had been fucking nonstop. All four of them crammed into one bed, at first they only fucked their respective spouses. But they had long since moved on from that. David fucked Vanessa in the missionary position. She wanted to thank him for being such a good host that she gladly offered herself to him. He lay on top of her and thrust his cock into her pussy like he was doing rapid pushups. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and loved it when his chest pressed against her and squished her boobs. She kissed him in thanks for being a great host and fantastic fuck, making sure to tell him this between kisses. 

Mere inches away from them, Ryan and Joyce were having sex doggy-style. Joyce was on all fours while Ryan came at her from behind, trying to fuck her pussy with as much speed as David was fucking his wife. But David was a little more fit than him. He had more energy to spare. But Ryan wasn’t about to lose! He squeezed Joyce’s ass as his groin slapped against it, the noise drowned out by his wife’s moaning. Wanting to kick things up a notch, he leaned forward and grabbed Joyce’s arms around the wrist. He pulled her arms back and used them to pound her deeper, pulling back on her arms each time he thrust. Joyce was already moaning happily but now she was yelling with delight! She begged him to pound her even harder…

Meanwhile, just across the hall, the two daughters were having their own party. 

The floor of Chloe’s room was littered with their ever-growing collection of sex toys. Dildos, vibrators and strap-ons, all showing signs of recent use, formed a trail straight to the bed. There, with butt plugs in their asses, Max and Chloe were hard at work tribbing. They held themselves up and locked their legs, pressing their pussies together and moving their pelvises to rub them together. 

“Chloe! Oh Chloe!” Max cried out. “I love you! I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Max! I love you! HARDER!” Chloe screamed back. 

Max tried to move faster to rub her pussy harder. But she was getting tired. All the sex they’ve had already was starting to wear her down. And it didn’t help that she already felt ready to climax. 

“Chloe! Chloe, I can’t! I’m cumming! CUMMING!”

Max screamed and came. They stopped tribbing. Max panted contently but Chloe was very upset. 

“Hey! We were supposed to cum TOGETHER!” she raged. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I’m so sorry…” Max panted. 

She closed her eyes and tried to regain some of her strength. When she opened them again, she found herself draped across Chloe’s lap. 

“Wha?!”

_*CLICK, CLICK!*_

It all happened so fast Max didn’t know what hit her. Max had been so exhausted that she didn’t notice Chloe grab her and plop her over her lap. But she certainly did notice when she heard those loud clicks and felt something cold and metal around her wrists. 

“Chloe?!” Max exclaimed. “When did we get handcuffs?!”

Chloe laughed and felt up Max’s ass, taking great joy at seeing her girlfriend draped over her lap and her hands handcuffed behind her back. 

“I swiped them from David when he wasn’t looking. Figured they’d come in handy if ‘someone’ needed a little _discipline_ …”

She squeezed Max’s ass. Then she swiftly raised her hand and brought it down, spanking Max hard. 

_*SMACK!*_

“OW!”

Max jerked and cried out in pain. Chloe laughed. 

“Serves you right for cumming too soon! I think I was about ten seconds away from cumming too. So I think…nine more spankings are due!”

_*SMACK!*_

_*SMACK!*_

_*SMACK!*_

Six more spankings followed. Each time Chloe’s palm struck her ass, Max grunted in pain and winced. But after each wince, a faint smile appeared on her face. 

After the last blow Chloe gently rested her hand on the spot where she had been spanking her. A big red spot had been left behind, blemishing an otherwise perfect little ass. Chloe rubbed it lovingly but still hard enough for Max to wince again. But afterwards she turned her head and smiled. 

“I don’t know whether to hate you or thank you.” They both laughed. “But I think I’m ready for round two now!”

Max winked at her. Chloe smiled warmly. But that smile swiftly turned into a devious grin. 

“How can I be so sure you won’t cum too soon again…?” she asked, rubbing Max’s ass a little harder now. Max looked worried. 

“I think…a few _MORE_ spankings are needed, just for good measure!” Chloe declared with a mad glint in her eye. She raised her hand to spank Max again. Max closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow. Chloe’s hand came speeding down but before she could make contact a voice rang out. 

“So THAT’S what happened to my handcuffs!”

Max and Chloe froze as they realized David and Ryan had quietly entered the room. They caught the last few spanks of Max’s punishment, watching with big grins and even bigger erections. Max, still handcuffed, quickly sat up next to Chloe. Chloe did her best to look innocent. Wasn’t working. 

“Dad! David! What are you two doing here?” Max asked. 

Ryan jerked his head to the door. 

“Your mother and Joyce decided they needed a little ‘girl time’. There was no room for the two of us so we thought we’d see if you girls wanted some company.”

He stroked his cock a few times to make it clear he meant business. Max giggled and leaned back, spreading her legs for her father. 

“Sure, Dad! Come and get me!”

Chloe shot her a dirty look. 

“Hey! I thought it was just the two of us for the rest of the night!” Chloe protested. 

“Oh don’t worry, missy!” David jumped in and pointed at Chloe. “I’ve got big plans for _you!_ In fact…”

He quickly whispered something in Ryan’s ear. Ryan’s eyes widened and he whispered back. They went back and forth for a little bit and when they finished they were both grinning. 

“Chloe, as your stepfather it is my responsibility to make sure you’re raised right,” David began. “That means punishing you when I have to. Now I know you and Max have been up to all sorts of trouble lately so…I think it’s only fair she gets her fair share too!” 

David and Ryan slowly advanced on the two teenagers. Max and Chloe shot each other nervous looks as their respective fathers loomed over them…

**_Five minutes later…_ **

“You ready, Max?” David asked. 

“I’ve got you, Chloe! You all set?” Ryan inquired. 

“MMMM! Mmph-hrrrmmm!”

“Mmmmrrrmm! HRMPH!”

That was all Max and Chloe could say. The makeshift ballgags made from some of Chloe’s shirts made it difficult for Max and Chloe to say any real words. Some more of her shirts and her bed sheets were used to tie their wrists to their ankles. They were positioned face down on the bed. With their hands and feet tied together like this they were stuck in a position with their asses sticking straight up in the air and their dripping pussies on full display. 

For their punishment David decided the two girls required some bondage-style discipline. Bound and gagged like this, they were completely at their mercy. David and Ryan were about to take full advantage of this. David had Max and Ryan had Chloe. The two men stood with their hands on the asses of their respective girls to hold them steady and the tips of their cocks pressed against their pussies, ready to begin. 

Max and Chloe found this position totally humiliating. There wasn’t a single thing they could do to resist. Though after a while, they found this kind of hot. Especially Chloe. She found herself growing wetter than she expected as she felt Ryan’s thick stick rubbing against her pussy lips. She still moaned in protest but deep down she was hoping he’d ignore her and do it. 

“Do it! Fuck me you bearded bastard! FUCK ME!” she mentally screamed. 

“RRRRRRMMMMMMM!!!!” she moaned as his cock penetrated her. Max screamed in a similar fashion when David fucked her. The two girls moaned loudly and quite happily as their faces got forced into the mattress each time they thrust, their groins slapping against their teenage asses. 

David was very happy with Max’s tightness. Her asshole earlier was very pleasant but a little too tight. Her pussy was just the right amount of tightness. 

“Maybe NOW you’ll remember to stay out of trouble! You hear me, Max?!” he yelled over her moaning. He slapped her ass hard and she moaned in pain. She did her best to nod as David picked up the pace. Ryan took his cue from David and spanked Chloe too. She moaned in pain but gave him a surprisingly longing look. She’s gotten one or two kinky spankings before but never in a bondage situation. Having her ass slapped while she was bound and helpless…she loved it! She wanted more! Ryan was more than happy to oblige and spanked her several more times. 

“David, I think you’re stepdaughter has a bit of a masochist in her,” Ryan said. David only laughed, saying that would explain a lot. Ryan pinched Chloe’s ass and spanked her again. It felt so good that Chloe actually climaxed. Max noticed this and shot her a dirty look. She was claiming a short while ago about _her_ cumming too soon?! She hoped her father would punish her good! Ryan was disappointed that she came so soon and thrust harder as punishment. Meanwhile David continued to work over Max pretty hard. 

“This isn’t enough!” he raged as he plowed Max’s pussy as deep as he could go. “This isn’t punishment enough for all the things I know you’ve done! Max, when school starts again I expect you in my office every day at lunch for a punishment fuck! I expect you nude and in my office at exactly noon every day for two weeks! I’ll tie you up and blow my load inside you at least twice! You won’t be able to walk straight after I’m done but you won’t complain! Do I make myself clear?!”

Max did her best to nod again. She looked at her Dad. He was grinning. David was strict but if what he was saying was true, it was a fair punishment. But for now they hadn’t finished THIS punishment session!

Max and Chloe were stuck in these positions for the next hour. David was really letting it out on Max. All his frustrations were being unleashed as he hammered this teenage girl’s pussy. Max clenched her feet and curled her toes as she felt his cock touch the depths of her womb. Chloe was getting a similar treatment. As Chloe discovered her masochistic side, Ryan was discovering his sadistic side. He called Chloe all kinds of degrading names as he fucked her. “Bitch” and “Whore” were the kindest among them. But Chloe loved it! Max saw her eyes flutter a bit with each insult, clearly indicating that she was enjoying it. Her pussy got a little wetter each time too and she started squirting so hard Max could hear it. Max made a mental note to try some of these things herself next time they fucked. Max would like being the dom for a change during their sex! 

David and Ryan shot their loads into the two girls, filling their wombs to the brim. And then they swapped. Ryan took back his daughter and David his stepdaughter. David confirmed that Chloe had a bit of a masochist in her. He spanked her even harder than Ryan did and it excited Chloe even more. Max wasn’t as fond of the spankings herself but took then nonetheless. Not that she had much choice. For their punishment Max and Chloe had been reduced to mere cum dumps. They weren’t allowed to move, complain or protest in any way. They were there to simply be used by their fathers. And use them they did. Each time they came inside their daughters they swapped again. Warren’s hypnosis had a surprisingly potent effect on their bodies. Not only did it increase their stamina but also semen production. At the end of the hour their holes were dripping with copious amounts of cum. Huge puddles were on the bed and floor between their legs, their asses still in the air and bright red from all the spankings. 

At the end of the hour David and Ryan took a step back to admire their handiwork. Seeing their daughters like this was damn hot! Ryan envied David because he was going to punish Max like this for the next two weeks. And if Chloe’s reaction to this was any indication, she wouldn’t be alone. 

“How about we go see how Joyce and Vanessa are doing?” Ryan proposed. 

“Good idea,” David agreed. 

The two men left the room, leaving Max and Chloe as they were. Their punishment was still ongoing and they planned to leave their daughters like this the rest of the night. Both of them struggled to flip over at least so they could get some sleep on their backs. Fucking each other in this position would be too difficult so they settled on regaining their strength for the morning. They managed to flip onto their backs and lay side by side, their legs still spread wide with their bodies on full display thanks to their bindings. But just as they were about to drift off to sleep, they heard the door open again.

Joyce and Vanessa stepped inside. Long trails of semen ran down their legs as they entered and looked around. They quickly spotted their daughters and grinned. 

“Damn!” exclaimed Joyce. “The men really worked you two over hard, didn’t they?” She eyed the puddles of semen around them and glimpsed their red asses. 

“Oh sweetie. I hope your father wasn’t _too_ rough on you!” said Vanessa to her daughter. 

They stood at the end of the bed and looked down at their respective daughters. Joyce looked Chloe right in the eye before speaking again. 

“David said you really took to this. That you enjoyed being treated like this. Is this true?” Joyce asked. Chloe looked away for a moment, her face burning with embarrassment, but eventually she nodded. Vanessa asked Max the same question. Max shrugged. She kind of enjoyed it but not as much as Chloe. Joyce laughed at the knowledge that her daughter actually enjoyed being submissive during sex. 

“We might be able to do something about that!” Joyce said proudly. “But first…”

Joyce went down on her daughter. Cum was still pouring out of her pussy and Joyce wanted the full taste. She licked and slurped her pussy and followed the trail of cum down her asshole and onto the bed. She licked the puddle of cum before moving back to Chloe’s pussy. Vanessa promptly joined her in cleaning Max’s pussy. Vanessa started on the floor, licking up some of the puddle the men left behind. She licked up a lot of it before moving to the bed and finally Max’s pussy. She wrapped her lips around her daughter’s quivering hole and sucked on it to get as much cum out as she could. 

They licked their pussies good and clean. After a while Vanessa lifted her head and proposed a question. 

“Say…didn’t Chloe say they had strap-ons in here?” Joyce grinned in response and scanned the room. She found Chloe’s toy bag hidden in the corner and opened it. Sure enough, inside where two strap-ons. The mothers donned them and climbed on top of their daughters. Max and Chloe looked up in awe at their mothers as their ample bosoms swung over their faces. Their size and beauty were almost hypnotic. So much so that they almost didn’t feel the dildos of the strap-ons slide inside them. 

The girls squealed with delight as their mothers fucked them in their helpless state. Max and Chloe exchanged looks. If they weren’t gagged, they’d be smiling. Wouldn’t be any sleep tonight after all! 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** All in the Families – Part 3 **

What goes through the minds of Max Caulfield, Chloe Price and their families? Just 24 hours before, their thoughts were all fairly…normal. 

Max was your average shy teenager from a loving family. Ryan and Vanessa loved each other as a husband and wife should and loved Max as the apple of their eye. Max in turn loved her parents. She loved sharing their hugs, she loved giving them pecks on the cheek and she loved spending time with them in the form of family dinners, movie nights and the occasional family game. And of course most of all she loved Chloe. Only in recent months had the childhood love and affection she felt evolve into something deeper…and more carnal. 

Chloe’s feelings were a bit more complex. Bitterness over her father’s death drove a wedge between her and her mother. She still cared for her mother and would never want to see her harmed. She just couldn’t show it anymore. And David? She hated him. She hated him for the longest time. But since Max returned to her life and softened her heart, things began to change. For the first time in years she began to say “I love you” openly to her mother again. And David? He…wasn’t so bad. Could still be a jerk sometimes but something resembling a friendship at least was starting to form.

But now?

Max was always a little envious of her mother’s beauty. Now when she looks at her mother, she realizes just how damn sexy she is too! Her eyes move down her mother’s curves and she stares at her ass. She feels a little jealous of her mother’s larger breast size and often wonders if they feel as soft as they look. And her father! Her love for him has grown into a terrible lust. She sees him and immediately she begins mentally stripping him, imagining his thick cock penetrating her teenage pussy. 

After so many years of punishing her mother, Chloe begins to feel deep regret over her actions. She has quietly been struggling to find a way to make it up to her mother. At first she though trying to bond with David would be enough. But yesterday a new idea dawned on her. She quietly vowed that if her mother ever felt horny, she would offer herself up to satisfy her lust. And she would put more effort in satisfying David. If he wanted to have sex, she would spread her legs. If he wanted to do something kinky, she would do it. All this to make amends. 

Very strange for a young woman to bond with her family in such a manner or use her body for apology purposes. At least to everyone but the Caulfield and Madsen families! For them it was natural. It was a normal and accepted way to live. And this belief carried them all through the night. 

Despite no one actually sleeping, morning came very fast for everyone. Everyone started to go about their morning rituals. But that did not stop the sex. 

“Oh…Mom…” Max moaned as hot water poured over her body. Max called dibs on the shower first. Vanessa got second dibs. But then they figured, why wait? Vanessa joined her daughter in the shower and it quickly evolved into lesbian sex. 

Vanessa stood behind Max with her arms wrapped around her. She felt up her daughters breasts and slid her hand down her stomach to her pussy. She teased her daughter’s clit before sliding two fingers inside her.

“Oh! Mom! That feels so good! Just like that!” Max moaned and panted as her mother finger-fucked her. Vanessa grinned as she nibbled on Max’s ear. She kissed her daughters neck and squeezed her breasts some more. They were a bit small but Vanessa had hope that they would still have a chance to grow some more. But if Max wanted, she’d happily pay for breast implants. Anything to help her daughter grow sexier! Vanessa always loved her daughter but only now began to understand how much she loved her! She wanted to savor every inch of her daughter’s body, to hold her close and feel her naked flesh pressed against hers. She loved her so much…

Before Max had a chance to cum Vanessa spun her around so they’d be face to face. She smiled lovingly and longingly at her daughter before going down on her. The hot, steamy shower water pouring on her head did not deter Vanessa from dropping to her knees and sticking her tongue inside Max’s pussy. Max leaned against the shower wall and draped on leg over her mother’s shoulder as her tongue penetrated her. The small bathroom reverberated with Max’s lustful screams. She was so loud no one could hear Chloe and Joyce just outside. 

Joyce stood at the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth. Chloe stood behind her and tried to fondle her like Vanessa was doing to Max. She squeezed her mother’s tits from behind and rubbed her groin against her ass. Joyce seemed unfazed by her daughter molesting her and continued brushing her teeth. Even fingering her pussy didn’t seem to do much. Chloe was determined to get her mother to react but as Joyce gargled some water she knew she was failing. After she spat it out she turned her head to her daughter and grinned. 

“I know you and Max have been fucking like rabbits since you started dating,” Joyce began, “But you’re still got a lot to learn about pleasing a woman.” 

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but before she could say a word Joyce had spun around and stuck her tongue in. Chloe and Joyce kissed and fell to the floor. Their nude bodies intertwined on the porcelain floors and Joyce stuck her knee between Chloe’s legs, rubbing it against her pussy. 

“Wha!” Chloe exclaimed between kisses. She didn’t know why but her mother’s knee sent an electric jolt through her body. Joyce chuckled. 

“See? Let me show you a few techniques I’ve picked up…”

They kissed again before separating. Joyce pulled away and directed her daughter to get into a certain position. They sat on the floor facing each other and moved their pussies closer together. At Joyce’s direction they pressed them together and started tribbing. This obviously wasn’t Chloe’s first time tribbing. Max and Chloe were doing it just last night. But not like THIS! Something about the way Joyce moved made Chloe’s pussy feel like it was on fire! The tribbing she’s had before felt nowhere NEAR this good! Chloe’s screams of ecstasy started to match Max’s in the shower as she experienced the best tribbing of her life!

“See, sweetie? You’ve still got a lot to learn! Lucky I’m here and willing to teach you,” Joyce said slyly. 

As they continued to trip, Max and Vanessa stepped out of the shower, giggling like school girls over the sex they just had. They saw Joyce and Chloe on the floor and the two came before they could say a word. Chloe collapsed and Joyce sat up, proud of her daughter’s performance. She noticed Max and Vanessa watching them and smiled at them. Vanessa was indeed very impressed by Joyce’s technique! She placed her hand on Max’s shoulder and asked if she could give her daughter the same lesson. Joyce was more than happy to oblige!

Joyce and Max locked legs and moved their pelvises. Max immediately saw why Chloe looked so overwhelmed. Joyce was damn good! She panted and moaned just like Chloe did. And speaking of Chloe, Vanessa was not about to let that poor girl go without having a partner too! Chloe opened her eyes and saw Vanessa standing over her. Her girlfriend’s mother spread open her pussy for Chloe to see. 

“Hungry for more pussy?” Vanessa teased. She was very happy to see Max and Chloe together. Brought back memories of such happy times! But if the two of them were going to date, she needed to make sure her daughter would be satisfied! Chloe grinned and sat up, sticking her face between Vanessa’s legs and sliding her tongue inside her. She squeezed Vanessa’s ass and swirled her tongue around inside her, determined to make her cum before Max did. She wanted to be ready in case Max was horny again afterwards! 

Their lesbian sex continued for a while. Along with various other forms of sex. The rest of the day was nothing but sex, sex and more sex for these two families. Warren’s hypnosis was absolute. Its power had taken hold on their minds and turned them into two lust-crazed families that couldn’t get enough of each other. 

The climax of the day was the football game. David already had plans to watch it. During dinner last night he invited Ryan to watch it with him. The women all planned to go shopping or something during the game. But then they decided, why bother? Sex would be so much more fun!

David and Ryan sat on the couch with their eyes glued to the TV. Football was pretty much the only thing that could take their eyes away from the erotic visions of loveliness in their laps. Though it was a bit cramped, Ryan and David were being serviced by their respective wives and daughters. They knelt on the floor or on the couch while sucking and slurping their cocks. Chloe and Joyce were side by siding, running their tongues up and down David’s cock and taking turns sucking the tip. Vanessa knelt between Ryan’s legs and sucked on his balls while Max knelt on the couch with her head in his lap and giving him a full blowjob. 

“Yes! Touchdown!” Ryan cried out with glee. He jumped up a little in excitement and ended up thrusting his cock even further down Max’s throat. She gagged and choked for a moment but quickly regained her composure and returned to sucking. 

All four women couldn’t think of a better way to spend their day. Neither could the men. This was turning into a perfect day. The men were focused on the game. The women were focused on the cocks. And no one was focused on the face staring at them through the window. 

David may have taken his mp3 player but Warren was not going to admit defeat that easily. He wanted it back. He _needed_ it back. He wasn’t going to wait for David to decide to return. He was going to get it back. Even if that meant breaking into David’s office. 

Break in he did. Warren disabled the alarm and snuck inside. He tore the office apart looking for his mp3 player but was horrified to find that it wasn’t there. Could David still have it on him? He had to find out! He had to find out before anyone turned it on! 

Warren had to wait until the middle of the night to sneak into David’s office. He hurried over to David’s house and snuck inside. In all the excitement the two families left the mp3 player sitting on the dining room table. Warren snatched it back and quickly checked it. The battery was dead. His heart sunk. If it was dead…then it had to have been playing. And if it was playing then…

Warren slowly turned his gaze to the living room ceiling. Very softly he could hear noises upstairs. Lots of groaning…and moaning…and yelling…

He gulped. Was he…too late?

Warren hung around the neighborhood until dawn and watched in horror as every member of the Caulfield and Madsen families descended the stairs completely nude. He continued to watch in horror as all of them had sex with each other. He continued to watch them as the football game started.

He kept his focus on Max as she happily blew her father. He felt ready to cry. His hypnosis had made her super horny as he wanted. But all she wanted to do was fuck her family. And if his hypnosis worked as planned she wouldn’t want to fuck anyone else. Or would she?

Warren eventually got a chance to test the waters. Ryan came for the third time with Max blowing him. He shot another load down her throat and she swallowed it all. Her belly full of cum, she needed a break. She got up and let her mother take over completely. She smiled as she stepped away as Chloe swallowed her fourth load from David. But that wasn’t enough for Chloe! Chloe glanced at her girlfriend as she passed by. If she didn’t have a mouth full of cock, she’d be grinning at her. She went back to sucking while Max moved to refill the snack bowls. She did so and threw the empty chip and pretzel bags in the trash. Seeing the trashcan was full she decided to be courteous and just take the whole bag out. Max grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it. Sex between families was a natural and beautiful thing. But some corner of her mind still knew that people would not approve. So she wrapped herself in a blanket to conceal her nudity for her trip outside, hoping no one would suspect anything. Warren saw her leave and quickly hid. Max came around to his side of the house where the trashcan was. He stayed hidden while she deposited the bag inside. When she turned to leave, he made his presence known. 

“Hi Max…” he said sheepishly, emerging from hiding.

Max spun around and tightly gripped the blanket, making she sure was still covered. Her face burned when she saw Warren. 

“Warren! What are you doing here?!” she demanded. 

“I…” he struggled to find the right words. “I was wondering…if you’d like to go on a date? Maybe you and I could…you know…”

He didn’t want to outright say “have sex” but Max got the picture. To his disappointment, she frowned and shook her head. 

“Seriously, Warren? You know I’m dating Chloe. Now please leave or I’ll tell David you’re sneaking around his house. I don’t need to tell you how painful that’ll be for you…” she said coldly before marching back into the house. 

Warren hung his head in defeat, pausing just long enough to see Max take her mother’s old job of sucking her father’s balls before walking off. His hypnosis was too perfect. Once a person had experienced it, it could not be undone. Could not be overwritten. Max, Chloe and their families were all stuck like this. 

Forever…

But the two families didn’t care! 

Thanks to the hypnosis, this was their world. It was natural to them and brought them a surprising degree of happiness. After the game had finished the Caulfield family left. They all still wanted more sex but they still had things to do. But there was still a week left in this holiday. Plenty of time to get together!

Sex parties between the two families was extremely common over that week. And on days where they weren’t together, they all found ways to entertain themselves. 

One day Ryan stayed in the motel room to rest while Max and Vanessa went out to do some shopping. He fell asleep and when he awoke he found a pleasant sight standing over him. Max and Vanessa went out and bought themselves some erotic lingerie. Lacy bra and panties, complete with stockings. The panties and bras all had holes in them, allowing easy access to their pussies and their nipples. 

Without a word the two women climbed into bed with Ryan. They asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted a tittyfuck. A double tittyfuck, if they could manage it! They tried to. Vanessa easily wrapped her ample bosom around her husband’s cock. Max tried do the same but couldn’t do it nearly as well as her mother. Max felt very sad. 

“That’s OK, sweetie,” her mother consoled her. “Honey, why don’t you show her how lovely her tits are?”

Vanessa continued to give him a tittyfuck while Max was propped up next to Ryan. He took advantage of the holes in her bra and suckled her breasts. He took her nipple between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug before wrapping his lips around them and sucking. Max moaned happily at this and moaned even louder as her father started fingering her at the same time. 

At the same time the Madsen family was having fun too. Though in a different manner. After discovering a new interest of Chloe’s, they ordered some special equipment (rush delivery) for some special fun and games. David stood nude in the living room as he gazed lecherously at his wife and stepdaughter. Both women were wearing leather strap harnesses. The straps looped around their bodies but did not cover their breasts and pussies. Around their necks were collars with large metal rings for a leash and around their wrists and ankles were wrist and ankle cuffs with similar rings. Joyce stood proudly in front of her husband in her new getup but Chloe still felt embarrassed and tried to cover herself. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, girl!” Joyce tried to comfort her. 

“Yeah! Just relax and let us do all the work,” David chimed in. “That’s what you want…isn’t it? To just…let it go?”

Chloe blushed and gently nodded. She lowered her arms and exposed herself completely. David grinned and applied the finishing touches. He took chains and hooked them to their ankle and wrist cuffs, chaining wrist to ankle. Chloe and Joyce were now on their knees with their arms stretched backwards over their feet. Thanks to the chains they couldn’t move their arms in front of them. They were helpless and at David’s mercy, just as they both wanted. 

He motioned for them to come closer. They struggled to knee-walk over to him without falling until they were where he wanted them. They knelt facing each other with David’s cock directly between them.

“Suck it,” he commanded. And they obeyed. They ran their tongues all along their halves of his cock. David was going to wait and see who had the best tongue technique before deciding who would get the honor of blowing him first. But Chloe grew impatient and jumped the gun. She grew so horny that she pushed her mother aside and swallowed his cock whole. But before she could suck it much he pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her to the ground. David and Joyce both glared coldly at her. She needed to be punished for blowing him without permission. Joyce smiled evilly as David knelt down and forced Chloe’s legs apart. He pinned her down and fucked her pussy long and hard for her punishment…

**_Days later…_ **

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Thanks for visiting…”

The final day of the vacation, Max hugged her mom and dad goodbye as they prepared to enter the Portland airport. David and Joyce drove Chloe, Max and her parents to the airport to see them off. This had been the best vacation any of them ever had! It was a real shame to see it end. It was even more a shame that Ryan and Vanessa had to go home! Just meant Max couldn’t fuck them again for a while. 

“We’ll miss you, sweetie,” Vanessa said with a hug. “Study hard and be a good girl!”

“I will…”

They finished their hug and Ryan stepped up for his. Max really wanted to kiss him but knew that wouldn’t be appropriate for public. They settled on a hug. When they were done Ryan turned to David. 

“Look after my little girl, will you?” he asked. David nodded and said he would. Everyone waved goodbye as Ryan and Vanessa entered the airport. They board their plane the proud parents of a sexy young daughter…and soon after members of the Mile High Club. 

David drove as the four of them returned to Arcadia Bay. Joyce sat in the front passenger’s seat while Max and Chloe sat in the back. While they cruised down this country road David would periodically check on the two girls through his rearview mirror. Chloe looked fine but Max…Max looked sad. Parting with her parents again was hitting her harder than she expected. She wished they were still around. She wished she could _fuck_ them! But she’d have to wait for the school year to end before she could do that. These months would be long. But at least she wouldn’t be alone. 

“Hey babe…” Chloe said both comfortingly and seductively. She noticed how down Max was and slid closer. She smiled seductively and slid her hand down Max’s pants and nibbled on her neck. This brought a smile to Max’s face and she moaned softly after her girlfriend’s touch. Chloe figured a little sex would help brighten her mood. She wasn’t the only one to think that. 

“David? Where are we going?” Joyce asked. David turned off the main road onto a dirt one. He didn’t reply and quietly followed the road to an empty camping ground. He pulled into the middle and parked the car, looking through all the windows to see if anyone was around. Max and Chloe finally noticed something was amiss and also looked around. Once David was certain they were completely alone, he turned off the car and looked at the three women. 

“Take off your clothes,” he said to them. He turned and looked at Max in the back seat. “Max, you and I are up first.”

Everyone sat in shocked silence for a moment until David chuckled and smiled. “I told your Dad I would take care of you. I’m going to take care of you _first!_ ”

Another moment of silence followed before everyone burst out laughing. Clothes went flying as they were ripped of their bodies. Chloe got out of the back seat and joined her mother in the front seat. She sat in her mother’s lap with her knees pressing against her mother’s outer thighs. She pressed her naked chest against hers and moaned loudly as she felt her mother’s large, soft boobs pressing against hers. She moved her body up and down like a human loofa, massaging her mother’s body. Joyce moaned happily and squeezed Chloe’s ass in thanks. 

As soon as Chloe had climbed out Max scooted over to make room for David as he climbed in. She laid down on her back and trembled with excitement as David climbed on top of her. Neither of them said a word as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Max loved Chloe with all her heart but she was developing a deep fondness for David. And his cock. They kissed and Max giggled softly from his mustache tickling her face. Her giggling turned to squealing as his cock slid inside her. 

“OOOOOOHH YES! Fuck me, David! Pound my pussy! Pound me HARD!”

“Oh Mom! Your body feels so good! So warm and soft…”

Chloe moved faster to massage her mother’s body. Max wrapped her arms and legs around David as he hammered her like a piston. 

If anyone were to stumble upon this camp ground they would immediately be greeted with muffled moaning and the sight of a bouncing car. Fortunately these four had the privacy they desired as they as they helped cheer Max up…in the most carnal way imaginable. 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Victoria Chase marched through the empty halls of Blackwell Academy the Sunday before classes were scheduled to begin again. She just returned from her vacation and was about to start unpacking when she noticed someone had slid a note under her door. 

_Meet me in the photography classroom immediately._

_-Dana_

“What would Dana want with me?” Victoria wondered. Wasn’t like her to send discreet notes like this. But she was curious more than anything right now so she put her things down and headed out. She arrived at the photography classroom. Someone was waiting inside. But it wasn’t Dana. It was Kate Marsh. 

Kate’s expression grew a little cold when she saw Victoria but it quickly softened. Victoria’s expression did not soften at all when she saw her. 

“What are you doing here?” Victoria asked coldly. Kate wanted to say something cold in response but she maintained her composure and her friendly attitude. 

“Juliet left me a note to meet her here. She leave you one too?”

“Juliet? No, Dana. What the hell?”

Victoria was even more confused now, along with Kate. Victoria took her usual chair in the classroom and the two waited in silence for Dana or Juliet to show up. Eventually they both did. They could hear chatter outside and soon after the two of them entered the classroom. 

“Very ominous, you two,” Dana said to them both. Kate and Victoria exchanged confused glances, not sure what she meant by that. 

“So you two _are_ together in this,” Juliet chimed in. “But what do you two want with us?”

Now Kate and Victoria were _really_ confused. 

“What are you two talking about? We’re here because of the notes _you two_ left us,” said Victoria, holding her note up for them to see. “Care to explain it?”

Now it was Dana and Juliet’s turn to exchange confused looks. 

“But…we didn’t send you any notes,” Dana claimed. “But we did get notes from both of _you!_ ” 

Dana and Juliet held up their notes, both of them signed by Kate and Victoria. And both of them, they finally noticed, in the same handwriting. They compared all four notes and realized ALL of them were written by the same person. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Victoria exclaimed in a panic. “Is this some kind of trap?!”

Before any of them could react or flee the classroom, the door opened. Warren Graham stepped inside, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. 

Everyone looked at Warren like he was a freak when he entered, his disheveled appearance frightening them slightly before they realized who it was. As soon as that wore off they demanded to know if he was the one who sent the notes. Warren quietly nodded. 

“Yes…it was me,” he confirmed. 

“You better have a _damn_ good explanation for this, freak!” Victoria raged. Kate did her best to calm her down and stepped forward to confront Warren. 

“Warren…what’s going on?” she asked calmly. “You look terrible! Did something happen while we were away? Why did you lure us here under false pretenses?”

Warren let out a long sigh before answering. 

“You see…there’s something I want to say to all of you. I need to say it to all of you all at once. I didn’t think you’d all come if you knew I was the one who sent the notes. That’s why I made the notes out from all of you.”

Warren had a point. Victoria definitely wouldn’t have come if she knew the note was from Warren. The others might have but not her. 

“So what do you want to tell us?” Dana asked. 

Warren took several more breaths to calm himself. Slowly he slid his hand into his pocket and pulled something out. The girls got a little nervous at first, fearing it might be some kind of weapon. But it wasn’t. It was some kind of…mp3 player? Warren stared at it for a long time before speaking again. 

Losing Max for good the way he did hit Warren hard. Max was his dream girl. His hypnosis program was his guaranteed way to claim her forever. Instead it became the wall separating them for good. Warren moped around his room for days lamenting his loss. No other girl could replace Max. 

No… _single_ girl could replace her…

In his despair, a light began to shine for Warren as a new idea dawned on him. 

No one girl could replace Max. But maybe a harem could?

“Before I say it…” he started slowly, “Mind if I play a little music to lighten the mood?”

**_THE END_ **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All in the Families, Take 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147712) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4)




End file.
